El dolor de Helga
by thebest88
Summary: Helga va a la Dr. Bliss a comentar sus secretos de lo que paso de la busqueda de sus padres en San Lorenzo y esta Indecisa si ese es su verdadero amor o no.


"El dolor de Helga g. Pataki"

Era un día sábado soleado, y los estudiantes de la escuela Hillwood estaban observando un juego de beisbol en un parque inmenso, Helga Pataki por su parte tenía en la mente recuerdos de lo sucedido hace 4 años en la jungla de San Lorenzo cuando Arnold y ella se habían besado, tenía un sentimiento de dolor y tristeza en su interior, y disimulaba estar bien emocionalmente ante los demás.

Helga pensaba: -¿Por qué he tenido que sufrir tanto por amor?, ¿por qué las cosas no han salido como yo he querido?. ¿Acaso el destino me tiene preparado un futuro de amor y felicidad que recompense mis sufrimientos?. ¿Me casaré con Arnold o acaso encontraré otro chico que me enamorará y me hará feliz?.

Helga empezaba a desesperarse por no saber casi nada de Arnold, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba sin verlo increíblemente más lo extrañaba, deseaba pronto encontrarse con Arnold e iniciar un noviazgo con él.

Al cruzar por el río, recordó las aventuras que tuvieron los estudiantes de quinto grado en La jungla de san Lorenzo, de repente se entristeció al ver que Arnold no daba ninguna señal de vida y no se comunicaba desde hace 4 años cuando encontraron a los padres de Arnold, y el cabeza de balón decidió quedarse a vivir un tiempo con sus padres en San Lorenzo. Justo cuando iba llegando a su casa Salió su hermana Olga a abrazarla, y a invitarla a cenar.

Mientras tanto se le acercó Phoebe Heyerdahl a preguntarle a Helga, ¿por qué se veía tan triste?. A lo cual la Pataki le respondió:-Las cosas no han salido como yo había esperado, desde lo que sucedió en San Lorenzo no he podido estar tranquila. Mi corazón se encuentra muy reprimido, y necesito algo que me alivie. El día de mañana Tendré cita con la Dra. Bliss y estoy un poco nerviosa.

Phoebe:-¿Por qué estás nerviosa Helga?.

Helga:- Es que no sé si contarle sobre lo ocurrido en San Lorenzo, además phoebe no hagas muchas preguntas que me incómodas demasiado, ok?

Phoebe:-Como tú digas Helga, disculpa si te pregunto mucho es que me preocupo por tí.

Helga:-Entiendo Phoebe, por cierto ¿Qué ha pasado entre Gerald y tú?.

Phoebe:-ah Helga (se pone un poco nerviosa al saber que a helga le afectaría su respuesta), Gerald y yo hemos acordado salir mañana al cine, y se podría decir que casi somos novios... oficialmente.

Helga:-Sabes, Phoebe ahora recuerdo que ya debo irme a mi casa mi familia me espera para cenar. Nos vemos.

Phoebe:-Nos vemos Helga, cuídate.

Al día siguiente por la mañana Helga llega al consultorio de la Dra. Bliss un poco intranquila y nerviosa, ella piensa: -¿Le diré a la Dra. Lo que sucedió en San Lorenzo, y lo que siento en mi corazón?. Bueno de cualquier manera ella lo sabrá así que debo de decirle todo así no complicaré más las cosas y todo será más efectivo.

Helga ve a la Dra. Bliss, y esta le saluda:-Helgaaaaaa, me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo. Qué bueno que decidiste venir, Espero platiquemos otra vez como la última vez, adelante siéntate por favor.

Helga:-Gracias Dra.

Dra Bliss:-Cuéntame Helga, ¿cómo te sientes en estos momentos?. Helga:-Me siento un poco pensativa, estoy muy mal emocionalmente y mi corazón desea aliviarse,(Le empiezan a salir lagrimas de los ojos).

Dra Bliss:-Helga te gustaría decirme... ¿qué ha pasado entre Arnold y tÚ?. Helga se queda impactada,-¿Quéeeeeee?, acaso recuerdas que estaba enamorada de Helga?. No lo puedo creer.

Dra Bliss:- Así es Helga, recuerdo muy bien lo que me dicen mis pacientes, tengo una excelente memoria, veo que te he sorprendido jejeje.

Helga:- Está bien, le contaré lo que me tiene deprimida. Lo que sucede es que no he visto a Arnold en 4 años, estoy muy triste y preocupada por él, he pensado en viajar para allá, Pero la verdad es que no sé exactamente dónde se encuentra Arnold, y además él me dijo que nos veremos pronto. Entonces estoy desesperada por saber de Arnold.

Dra Bliss:- Ya veo, no te entendí muy bien, ¿eso quiere decir qué Arnold ya sabe de tus sentimientos?, a ver dime todo un poco más despacio y con más detalle.

Helga:-Ok Dra., Bueno Arnold... y yo tuvimos una aventura impresionante en la jungla de San Lorenzo jeje, suena como de película pero Arnold y yo nos besamos y me dijo que le gustaba mucho. Después de que encontramos a sus padres, Arnold lloró y decidió quedarse un tiempo con sus padres en San Lorenzo por un tiempo, entonces nos despedimos y desde entonces no he podido verlo, y siento que cada día lo extraño más jajaja.

Dra. Bliss:- Te comprendo Helga, por eso estás deprimida. ¿Y has intentado comunicarte con Arnold de alguna forma?

Helga:- Sí, he intentado mandarle cartas a San Lorenzo, pero nunca las mando, no tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo y además creo que Arnold debería de esforzarse para contactarme, digo si me ama debe demostrarlo. ¿O acaso pretende que lo ame si él no hace nada por mí?

Dra. Bliss;- Te entiendo perfectamente Helga, sabes es bueno sacar los sentimientos que tenemos en nuestro interior, veo que has madurado más desde la última vez que nos vimos y eso me agrada, estoy contenta porque Arnold ya sabe de tus sentimientos y te haya correspondido, sólo que le falta demostrártelo con palabras y hechos. Quiero hacerte una pregunta muy importante Helga. -¿cuánto tiempo piensas esperar por Arnold?

Helga:-Pues creo que no es justo para mí esperar tanto tiempo por Arnold, mi corazón necesita sentirse amado y por lo que veo a Arnold no le intereso tanto como para que lo espere por mucho tiempo.

Dra. Bliss:- Tienes razón Helga, tu corazón necesita sentirse amado, debes de saber que así como Arnold existen muchas personas maravillosas que pueden hacerte feliz si tú les das una oportunidad. Sé que Arnold significa mucho para tí, pero creo que por el momento necesitas sentirte amada, no importa si Arnold vuelve o no. Si tú quieres novio debes darle una oportunidad a otro chico, así aliviarás un poco tu tristeza y si Arnold regresa, entonces decidirás si le das una oportunidad o no.

Helga:-Dra. Bliss sabe, creo que tiene razón en lo que dice, no está bien que espere tanto tiempo a una persona. No creo poder darle una oportunidad a otro chico, digo Arnold lo es todo para mí y estaré esperándolo hasta la muerte.

Dra Bliss:- ¿Qué te has sentido Helga en tu corazón?, eso es un amor enfermizo y obsesivo. Debes de aprender a quererte tú misma primero para después amar a otra persona, hablas como si pensaras sacrificarte por una persona que tú amas pero sin embargo, él (Arnold) no ha hecho casi nada por tí, no temas en darle una oportunidad a alguien más, te mereces a alguien que te dé más atención, te demuestre que te quiere. Tú eres así porque no has conocido a más chicos, has estado tan ilusionada por arnold que no has querido darle una oportunidad a alguien más, eso es ser muy cerrada de mente.

Helga sonará muy cruel lo que te voy a decir, pero como ahora eres más madura no tengo miedo en decírtelo, y estoy casi segura de que lo que te voy a decir tú ya lo sabes. No siempre en la vida las personas se casan o se hacen novio (a) de la persona que quieren, suena muy duro pero es la verdad. Para salir adelante debes de ser un poco más fría, de los errores se aprende, pero me temo que es muy difícil hacerte cambiar de pensamiento, por eso me gustaría platicar con tus padres, y espero pienses en lo que te dije. La persona con la que el destino te va a unir y te va a ser feliz puede ser quien menos te lo imaginas, créeme estás muy joven y tienes una vida por delante así que disfruta tu juventud, ten novios, conoce chicos, y ya con el tiempo estarás más preparada para pensar en el matrimonio y formar una familia.

Helga:-Sí, creo que tiene razón en todo lo que dice, creo que fui muy precipitada con mis sentimientos y no pude disfrutar mi infancia como hubiera querido, ¿sabe?, Le haré caso Dra., me acaba de convencer debo de disfrutar más mi corta existencia, y si el destino quiere que me case con Arnold u otra persona entonces eso será.

Helga sale del consultorio de la Dra. Contenta y decidida y decidida a disfrutar la vida con o sin Arnold.

En los próximos días esperemos como Helga se habrá portado el tiempo decidirá.

Esta historia continuara…..


End file.
